criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Death by Crucifixion
Death by Crucifixion is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventh case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Gordon Michelli, the director of Red Company, was found nailed to a cross in his construction site. Gaining enough incriminating evidence, the Grimsborough PD arrested a psychologist named Dr. Lawrence Bishop for staging Gordon's murder. During the moment of his arrest, Lawrence stated that he saw it as a Capital Sin when Gordon destroyed the town's oldest church for profit, thus killing him in hopes that he would atone the victim's sins. Lawrence also claimed that Gordon once came to him with a wish to die, because of the guilt that tormented him. Lawrence was later sentenced to confinement in a psychiatric institution for criminals. Stats Victim *'Gordon Michelli' (in a bizarre staging, he was left to die of blood-loss, nailed to a cross) Murder Weapon *'Screw Gun' Killer *'Lawrence Bishop' Suspects Suspect 1 (Lawrence Bishop).png|Lawrence Bishop Suspect 2 (Frank Janovski).png|Frank Janovski Suspect 3 (Ed Miller).png|Ed Miller Suspect 4 (Nikolay Woloch).png|Nikolay Woloch ll.png|Linda Lovara Killer's Profile *The killer is a Christian. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer takes Nevrax. *The killer's blood type is AB+. *The killer has gray hair. Crime Scenes Dddddd.png|Construction Site Workbench.png|Workbench Third Floor.png|Third Floor Ramirez's Desk.png|Ramirez's Desk Parking Lot.png|Parking Lot Broken Car.png|Broken Car Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Victim's Body and Torn Card) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card) *Ask Dr. Bishop about the murder. *Ask the project manager about the victim. *Investigate Third Floor. (Clue: Opened Drawer) *Examine Opened drawer. (Result: Vandalism Complaint) *Ask the gipsy about vandalism. *Ask the union representative about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *The gipsy wants to talk to you. *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clue: Overalls) *Analyze Overalls. (06:00:00) *Interrogate the crazy old woman. *Investigate Ramirez's Desk. (Clue: Police Record) *Examine Police Record. (Result: Doctor's ID) *Analyze Doctor's ID. (00:30:00) *Interrogate Dr. Bishop about Linda Lovara. *Talk to Linda Lovara about Dr. Bishop. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Frank Janovski about Nevrax pills. *Ask Ed Miller about Nevrax pills. *Investigate Broken Car. (Clue: Barrel) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Gloves) *Analyze Gloves. (03:00:00) *Investigate Workbench. (Clues: Bloody Plank, Screw Gun) *Examine Bloody Plank. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Ed Miller wants to talk to you. *Investigate Construction Site. (Clue: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Open Toolbox) *Examine Open Toolbox. (Result: Hex Keys) *Talk to Ed Miller. (Reward: Burger) *The old crazy woman needs to talk to you. *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clue: Smashed Gemstone) *Examine Smashed Gemstone. (Result: Gemstone) *Analyze Gemstone. (03:00:00) *Give her gemstone back to Linda Lovara. (Reward: Healing Crystals) *The gipsy wants to talk to you again. *Investigate Third Floor. (Clue: Torn page) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Hospital Internment) *Give hospital info back to the gipsy. *Examine Room Number. (Result: Room Number) *Give room number back to the gipsy. (Reward: 50 XP) *Investigate Next Case. (2 stars) Trivia *This is the only case in the Industrial Area in which none of the suspects had made an appearance before and make an appearance after this case. *In the crime scene "Broken Car", you can see a "troll face" (a popular meme face) on the snack bar. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area Category:Cases